


Clown Bite your Thumb?

by Equation



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: 1 to 100 real fast, Bondage, Finger Sucking, Kidnapping, M/M, Nipple Licking, Rope Bondage, Scary Clowns, Second chapter is where stuff starts happening, Sexy clowns, Stockholm Syndrome, Teasing, That turned dark fast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-12 22:10:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20571734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Equation/pseuds/Equation
Summary: A clown for the party couldn't be that bad, could it?  Sure, Dwight fucking hated clowns, but it wasn't his birthday.  So, one clown for the kids birthday party....Bought.





	1. Chapter 1

"Extra scary!" 

"What?" 

"I said!..." The little girl huffed, "Extra! Scary!" Man, Nea was asking for a whole lot, the worse thing was that all of the request were pretty strange. Blood decorations on the walls? Bloody strawberry cake? And now a fucking clown? Extra scary at that. Jeff sighed.

"Okay, okay. One "extra scary" clown." Jeff added it to the list, then drew a small doodle of a clowns face. 

"Yes! Thank you uncle Jeff!" Nea hugged his arm and cheered. Dwight walked into the room, biting his nails like usual. His eyes were wide in fear. 

"Clowns?...I-I hate clowns! They are so scary!" The boy looked like he was going to cry. 

"Pussy!" Nea laughed, pointing at him, she ran to him and started chasing him around the room. Jeff groaned, he didn't even want to get involved in this. 

-At the Birthday Party-

Jeff looked around the room, this wasn't too bad. Very strange for a birthday in April, but it made the kid happy. Despite absolutely being the worse with kids, Jeff managed to make a great kids birthday party. 

"I 'ave t'say, good job." The deep Manchester accent appeared, the infamous David King. A troublemaker but a hell of a friend. 

"Thanks."

"I 'ave t'say though...your family is...'ow do I say this..." He rubbed his chin and nodded. "Really fuckin' strange." They both laughed for a while and kept silent. Jeff and David could just stay silent for a while in total comfort. The short silence was swept away by a hard tapping on the door. 

"The doors unlocked you know," Jeff claimed as he went to open the door. The door swung open as soon as he placed his hand on the door knob. 

"Hahahaha!" The laughed bellowed into the living room, then suddenly stopped as the man coughed violently. Everyone went silent and stared at the coughing clown. He was wearing clothes way too small for him, it was actually kind of goofy. The makeup didn't seem to be done that well which gave him a kind of creepy vibe. 

"CLOWN!" Nea screamed as she jumped from the couch and sprinted towards the clown. 

"CLOWN!" Dwight also screamed suddenly and started running away continuing to scream. 

"Don't mind him, he is just a scaredy cat. Mr. Clown come inside!"

"Yes!" He wheezed, "of course!" He walked into the house following Nea as they went to the living room. Jeff closed the door and looked at David, they gave each other a questionable look. 

"Uncle Jeff! Come here! Look! He can make balloon animals!" Jeff walked towards the couch watching the clown do his thing. "Uh cool, what did you ask for?" 

"A knife! Like the one Mike Miers has!" She announced excitedly in her seat. "Oh wait! Dwight would love this!" Jeff doubted that but Nea went to go fetch him anyways. The clown silently finished the balloon knife and set it aside. 

"Want anything?" The clown asked, speaking normally now. He started blowing another balloon. Jeffs's nose flared.

"No. I'm good." He quietly responded. 

"Everyone wants something," the clown smiled at him and winked as he suddenly put his hand out. "Jeffrey Hawk is the name, best "extra scary" clown in town!" He made a voice again as he spoke. Jeff chucked and shook his hand 

'Charming, for someone in a clown outfit at least,' Jeff thought as he shook his hand. "Awesome, we have the same first name actually. You can call me Jeff though."

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Jeff." He started blowing another balloon and coughed as he tied it. "Sorry for coughing so much, just have a bad cold." Jeff nodded. "Those your kids by the way? Very unique kids they are." 

"Nope, just their uncle," Jeff chuckled, "not like I'd ever have kids anyways." 

"No? Why not?"

"Uh...Don't very much like women is all." He shrugged calmly, like it wasn't a big deal. It was. He never just straight up told anyone that! His head was filling with panic but he managed to appear calm. 

"Ah, I see." Jeffrey smiled and finished tying a couple more balloon animals. 

"Look! Told you Dwight! He can make balloon animals! Ask for something! Ask!" Jeff saw Nea pushing Dwight up to Jeffrey, the clown. 

"U-um hi mister clown...c-can I-I have...a-a p-puppy...?" 

"Hm? What was that? A monkey?" The clown quickly pulled out a balloon monkey. 

"No a doggy..." 

"Soggy?" He grabbed a water bottle out of his bag and almost poured it on himself. The children laughed and giggled.

"No mister clown! A doggy!" Dwight smiled and giggled as he said it more confidently. "You're so silly!" 

Jeff smirked watching the kids have fun with the clown, he had no idea how Jeffrey managed to entertain kids so easily. 

"Oi' Meg's called me, said she'll be 'ere soon." David said walking up. 

"Oh alright, she has the cake with her right?" 

"Yup, bloody strawberry cake. Bloody disgusting if you ask me." Jeff agreed but he was hungry for some cake anyways. 

The door opened and he heard Nea screaming the words "Mommy" about a thousand times. Meg set the cake down and gave a quick kiss to the top of Nea's head. "Mommy would you like to meet mister clown!"

"Oh Nea, I'm good, we need to cut the cake first and sing happy birthday for you first."

"Oh okay! Sure!" Nea sat down at the table staring at the cake as Meg started putting candles on it. 

"Guess I'll cut the cake," Jeff murmered as he went to grab a knife. He felt a hand go onto his. 

"Haha, no need, I can do that." Jeffrey flashed him a charming smile and he felt the back of his hand being massaged sort of. Jeff awkwardly pulled back his hand. 

"Uh. Thanks." 

Jeffrey reached into his bag and pulled out a plastic wand with a red butterfly at the end of it. "I call her Madame Butterfly! She has amazing powers!" 

"Wow! What powers does she have?" Nea asked curiously. 

"Whenever she sees a cake to cut she can magically turn into a knife!"

"Awesome!" 

"First however, you need to chant this phrase, "Madame Butterfly cut my cake!" 

Nea and Dwight nodded and chanted together with the clown. "Madame Butterfly cut my cake!" Jeffrey tapped the wand on the table and suddenly he was holding a silver butterknife with butterfly engravings On it. 

"MAGIC!" Nea exclaimed. 

Before Jeffrey started cutting the cake everyone started singing happy birthday for Nea, and at the end she made a wish and blew out the candles. "What did you wish for?"

"Secret!" 

Jeffrey started cutting the cake, red oozed out of the cake like blood. Nea was amazed. Everyone got a piece of cake and it actually tasted very delicious despite how it looked like. The party lasted for a while longer, Dwight left soon as his dad picked him up. David left aswell. Even Meg was currently busy tucking Nea into bed. 

"That was a nice party, that friend of yours told me that you planned and decorated everything. Very impressive." Jeffrey said as he stuffed things into his bag

"Thanks I guess, it wasn't that hard though." Jeff was putting plastic plates and forks away. 

"Just take the compliment my friend." The clown zipped up his bag and adjusted his clothing. "Want some help?"

"Uh sure, I'd appreciate that actually." Jeffrey put his bag down and started cleaning up with Jeff. "Thanks a lot." 

"Its no problem my dear friend." Jeffrey responded as Jeff put the cake in the freezer. Jeffrey suddenly stepped closer to him.

"Hey, you have some frosting on your finger," Jeffrey pointed out with a devious grin.

"Oh, I can just lick it off I guess."

"Or I can." Jeff's eyes widened as his hand was grabbed rather gently and his finger suddenly sucked on. 

"Mmm..." Jeffrey licked the frosting off, brushing his tongue against Jeff's finger sensually. He stopped after a couple seconds. "Tasty." Jeff was blushing hard and he felt rather uncomfortable in his pants. He didn't say anything and froze for a while. Jeffrey took out a piece of paper with a phone number on it and put it on the table. "Call me if you want to see me out of my clown outfit." Jeff looked at the piece of paper and nodded shyly. "Or if you want to see me in it again, if thats your thing." Jeffrey chuckled and winked. He grabbed his bag and then suddenly left. 

Jeff unfroze. What the hell just happened.


	2. Day off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saturday mornings with nothing to do. 
> 
> Why not make a call?

Jeff groaned as the his phone suddenly blasted music, he didn't even have work today, why was the alarm off? He slammed his finger on dismiss button. "Ughh..." He tumbled out of a bed and put on a shirt, he was already awake now, no bothering trying to sleep more. 

Jeff grabbed his phone as he walked to the bathroom to brush his teeth, another boring day. What would he even do? Watch YouTube all day? Probably. He rinsed his nouth and walked into the kitchen to see a strip of paper on the table. Curiously, Jeff picked it up and read a phone number. "Oh fuck, I totally forgot about this..." He looked over the number a couple of times before dialing it into his phone and calling. "Here goes nothing I guess."

Instantly the phone was answered, "Hello?" Jeffrey Hawk's normal voice, refreshing. 

"Oh uh hey. Jeffrey?"

"Oh its you, Jeff. Pleasure to speak to you again. Quite early for a call though isn't it?" Jeffrey questioned in between a few coughs

"Yeah sorry bout that. Honestly, I just found that paper with your number on it and wanted to call you." 

"Its fine," Jeffrey made a loud yawn. "So. You interested in seeing me out of my clown outfit then?"

"What?"

"You know. I told you to call me if you were interested. Well, are you?" The clown was playful and teasing as ever. Jeff secretly loved that. 

"Uh...I-...Yeah, I'm interested." 

"Splendid! Your place or mine?" 

"Well you already came here before so I'll go to your place this time." 

"I see. Very well, I'll see you in an hour or so." 

"Uh, sure." They said their goodbyes and Jeff hanged up quickly before running into the shower. Was he really going on a hookup with the clown for his nieces birthday party? Well, yes, he was.

-

Jeffrey grinned as he finished his call with Jeff. How lovely, another easy victim, walking right into his trap. Another finger for his collection would soon be added, but perhaps he would toy with him for a while before finishing him, the man was rather handsome. 

He had to focus on getting ready however, that meant cleaning the place, making himself look presentable. No biggie. 

Jeffrey looked into the mirror and washed his face, smirking at his reflection. "Kenneth Chase, you monster," he grinned as he looked at the face in the mirror. His identity was Jeffrey Hawk, a fake man. Charming, helpful, but fake. The real him was Kenneth Chase. A man who made percise plans to do his work. A killer, that was what he was, and he loved it.

-One hour later-

Jeff put his hands into his biker jacket as he walked up to the small home and ringed the doorbell. He had a tough guy look going on, despite that totally not being him. It took a while but eventually the door swung open and a man appeared in the door way. They made eye contact for a second then suddenly started examining each other. Wow, he looked so different. Not in a bad way or anything, it was totally different than what Jeff expected. Jeffrey didn't have a bald spot despite what it looked like when he was in the clown outfit. He actually looked very nice in Jeff's opinion. "Very nice apppearance Jeff." 

"Oh uh thanks. You too, Jeffrey. You uh look...wholesome..." Jeffrey stiffled a laugh. 

"Flirting isn't much of your strong suit is it?"

"...Nope..." Jeff admited as Jeffrey chuckled. 

"At least you are self aware. Well? What are you waiting for? Make yourself at home. Come in!" Jeff walked in with Jeffrey's encouragement and looked around. 'Not bad' he mentally commented. "I'd love to give you a tour and show you all around the place but I had other ideas in mind." 

"Oh? Well what do you have mind?" Jeff raised an eyebrow as he questioned Jeffrey who was currently circling him with a finger lingering on his shoulder. 

"How about..." Jeffrey suddenly grabbed Jeff's leather jacket and pulled him into a swift kiss. Jeff was suprised but he wasn't against it. His lips felt soft, his tongue carefully rubbed against his. Jeffrey pulled away for air and panted, they stared at each other for a couple seconds before Jeffrey pulled Jeff into another kiss that was more rough this time. Jeff was getting hard, he so badly wanted to take his clothes off, everything was getting so hot. They continued kissing but slowly made their way to the couch. Jeffrey moved close to him and started sucking on his neck as he moved his hand up his shirt. 

"F-fuck yes..." Jeff quietly moaned into Jeffrey's ear.

"Ha you enjoy that don't you?" Jeffrey lustfully stated, his hot breath was on his sensitive, vulnerable neck. This was already a lot for Jeff. "Close your eyes baby, I'll take care of you." Jeff did as he was told and closed his eyes.

-

Jeff shaked violently as he woke up, he was tied down, rope was tied all over his body and tied to the chair he was sitting on. Everything was dark, what the hell was this?!

"Oh I see you have woken up." Jeffrey walked into view, he turned a lamp on and the room was seen a bit better. 

"Jeffrey what the hell?! I-I didn't agree to this?! I'm not even into this!" Jeff struggled against his restraints as he yelled out angrily. 

"Oh, but I am." Jeffrey chuckled and walked up to the helpless Jeff. Jeff swallowed at the response but didn't look away. "By the way, I suppose I'll tell you the truth. I'm not Jeffrey Hawk, my name is Kenneth." Jeff didn't respond and suddenly he was grabbed by the hair. Kenneth smiled as he forced Jeff to make eye contact with him. Jeff stared back with intense fear, "ha, precious." 

"Let me fucking go!" Jeff suddenly headbutted Kenneth hard making him stumble back. 

Kenneth held his head getting some blood on his fingers, he looked up and only smirked. "I like them fiesty, makes everything so much more fun." 

"You're fucking sick!" 

"I'm aware. I'm very proud." Kenneth only smirked as Jeff violently snarled. Kenneth looked at the time on his watch. "Oh look at that, its my time for my favorite part!" He walked over to a dimly lit table and picked up a large knife. "I'm sure you remember Madame Butterfly, this the real her. My favorite knife. She'll be cutting off one of your fingers."

"What?!" Jeff started struggling again in panic.

"Yes, just one finger. It wont hurt too much." Kenneth walked over slowly and grabbed Jeff's hand. 

"NO FUCKING STOP!" Despite Jeff's protest Kenneth continued examining his hand. He lowered down to his knees a licked each one of his fingers. 

"This one is perfect. You can do well enough without one middle finger I'm sure." Madame Butterfly pressed against Jeff's middle finger, drawing some blood. Jeff gritted his teeth and his closed his eyes tightly. 

The doorbell then rang loudly multiple times

"Oh come on you cant be serious?! Random visitor?! At this time?!" Kenneth quickly placed the knife away. "Don't make a single sound or I will make your death slow do you hear me?" Jeff nodded frantically. Kenneth walked up the stairs in a rushed manner. Jeff could hear the door open and some talking. Jeff looked around, not being able to see anything in the dark. He heard steps down the stairs and his breath grew more frantic. 

Kenneth walked into the dim light, looking at Jeff like he was measuring his worth. "You didn't make a sound, I admire obedience." He stepped closer and tipped his chin up. "Hm...you can live for now. I'll be having lots of fun with you later."


End file.
